versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Masters
Ken Masters is the deuteragonist of the Street Fighter series. Background Ken Masters was born in the United States to some incredibly wealthy hotel chain owners. However, not wanting Ken to grow up to be a spoiled selfish brat like most rich kids, his father sent him to an ancient forest in Japan to train under the Ansatsuken master, Gouken, who was best friends with Ken’s dad. Ken spent a decade there, training alongside Gouken's adopted son, Ryu. Ken treated Ryu like a rival and would constantly pull pranks on Ryu, though they eventually became best friends. By the time Ken was 23, he had completed his training in the Ansatsuken and returned to America. After going home, Ken competed in many different martial arts tournaments held in the United States, winning most of them. He would later fight in the most well known U.S. martial arts tournament, as well as meet an attractive girl named Eliza, who later became his girlfriend. After that Ken decided to return to his training grounds to tell Gouken the good news, only to witness something horrifying. Ken watched his master's death at the hands of Gouken’s younger brother, Akuma. Enraged and grief-stricken over his master’s death, he attacked Akuma, only to be knocked out by the villain. With a grand hate for Akuma now burning inside him, Ken began wandering the world in search of his master’s killer as well as Ryu, hoping to tell his friend of what happened to their master. He eventually found Ryu, but Ken’s fellow student had been depressed ever since his fight with Sagat, sensing rage within himself and worrying that it may go out of control though Ken managed to cheer his buddy up before going their separate ways. Later, Ken would team up with his old sparring partner again to take down the crime syndicate Shadaloo and its leader, M. Bison. Afterward, Ken then received an invitation for the second World Warrior tournament, which he decided to participate in. After the events of the tournament, he got married to his girlfriend Eliza and the two eventually had a son together named Mel, who Ken now trains in combat along with Sean Matsuda. Stats Attack Potency: Large Town Level '(Superior to Chun-Li, who vaporized a large section of a forest. Capable of harming M. Bison, who tanked Chun-Li's Kikosho), possibly higher as Violent Ken. 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with M. Bison, who intercepted a laser that could reach a satellite in seconds.) 'Durability: Large Town Level (Can trade blows with Chun-Li and M. Bison), possibly higher as Violent Ken. Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Average (Has no particular showings of it. Somewhat of a good fighter, but not as good as Ryu.) Stamina: High (In a fight against Vega, lost a lot of blood, got stabbed multiple times, broke both his feet, got his foot and arm stabbed but still kept on fighting despite all that) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Ansatsuken:' Ken's fighting style, learned from Gouken. It makes use of Ki to enhance the user's fighting abilities. It incorporates techniques from Shotokan Karate. *'Ki Manipulation:' As a result from using the Ansatsuken, Ken has the ability to manipulate his Ki to enhance his blows or to shoot projectiles. His Ki manifests as fire. *'Violent Ken:' An alternate form that Ken can access when amped by M. Bison's psycho power. It makes him loyal to M. Bison and it makes him obsessed with obtaining power. He cannot access this form on his own. Techniques *'Hadoken:' An energy-based projectile attack of ki that Ken can fire off from his hands. It can manifest itself as a complete fireball. *'Gohadoken:' This is a move more often seen used by Akuma. In the air, Ken can fire off a smaller Hadoken that goes downwards at a 45-degree angle. *'Shankunetsu Hadoken:' A powerful version of the Hadoken - it does more damage than the regular Hadoken and lights foes on fire. *'Reppu Hadoken:' Ken fires a Hadoken from his feet. He's able to fire up to two, each capable of traveling upwards. *'Shoryuken:' A strong jumping uppercut that Ken can also charge with fire. *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' A powerful aerial spinning kick that hits multiple times. *'Senpu Nataotoshi:' Ken blocks an enemy's attack and then proceeds to counterattack with a flaming kick. *'Ryusenkyaku:' Ken performs a wheel kick at the opponent as he lands on his back. The light kick hits faster, especially when up close, while the heavy kick covers more range. *'Kamabaraigeri:' Ken performs a kick to the head of an opponent. The light version hits only once but is far faster while the medium and heavy versions hit twice *'Raikou Nataonashi:' Ken’s leg raises and falls under the head of the opponent. The Light, Medium and Heavy versions all cover different distances *'Quick Step:' Ken’s V Skill. Ken runs towards the opponent, closing the distance in an instant. *'Shinku Hadoken:' The Shinku Hadoken is a large, multi-hitting Hadoken that hits for 5 attacks and draws foes to it. It can easily destroy weak projectiles and has a long reach. *'Shoryureppa:' Ken performs a series of multi-hitting Shoryukens that sometimes light the opponent on fire. The super version of this move is used as a Super Move. *'Shinryuken:' Ken kneels and then performs a powerful spinning Shoryuken that vertically ascends straight up high. It is extremely powerful but should only be used as an Anti-Air. Usually, the Shinryuken will be engulfed with flames. *'Shippu Jinraikyaku:' Ken moves forward and delivers a low roundhouse kick, two high ones, and another low one, and follows up with a knee hit. *'Guren Senpukyaku:' Ken playfully points at the opponent with a cocky smile and proceeds to unleash a barrage of flaming Tatsumaki Senpukyaku kicks as he spins in a horizontal straight line across the screen. *'Guren Enjinkyaku:' Ken begins with a jumping kick that goes into an attack combination where he jumps off the opponent with the other foot, spinning on the ground backward before he runs back up and hits the opponent with a furious upward-flying flaming Tatsumaki that ends with a final, slightly prolonged kick going straight across the opponent's face. *'Heat Rush:' Ken’s V Trigger. Ken channels flames through his entire body for a short period of time, which powers up his special attacks by increasing their number of hits and improving their range and power. His regular Hadoken changes into the Shakunetsu Hadoken, which causes a knockdown on hit and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku gains flaming effects, giving it enhanced properties as noted previously. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Punched through trees with ease. *Knocked a helicopter out of the sky thanks to a combined Hadoken with Ryu. *Knocked out a bull in one punch. *Along with Ryu, managed to easily punch through solid stone. *Ken’s Shoryuken punch is strong enough destroy a building. Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with Ryu, who can dodge bullets. Durability/Endurance *In a fight against Vega, Ken lost a lot of blood, got stabbed multiple times, broke both his feet, got his foot and arm stabbed but still kept on fighting despite all that. Skill/Intelligence *Competed in martial arts tournaments across the US and won a lot of them. *Defeated Karin, Sakura, Rufus, Birdie and Laura Matsuda. *Defeated his pupil and Laura’s younger brother, Sean. Powerscaling Although he's the deuteragonist of the series, Ken is only in the middle tier of the verse. He's definitely comparable to the likes of Chun-Li, Vega, and base Ryu, but he cannot be scaled to Akuma, Gill, or any of the other high tiers, even with his Violent Ken form, which lacks definite feats that would put him at that level. Weaknesses *Somewhat arrogant. Sources G1 Death Battle Fan Blog Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Large Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators